1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling bearing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rolling bearing used in an environment in which water, steam or chemical fluid containing water is scattering. Especially, the present invention relates to a rolling bearing preferably used for a liquid crystal device or a washing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the case where the rolling bearing is used in an environment in which water or liquid containing water is scattering, it is used under the condition of no lubrication or alternatively it is used being lubricated by solid lubricant.
However, it is clear that the rolling bearing is used under the condition of no lubrication. Even in the case where the rolling bearing is lubricated by solid lubricant, since the solid lubricant functions as lubricant when it is abraded. Therefore, when all the solid lubricant has been abraded, the lubricating function is lost. See, for example, JP-A-9-42296.